Look After You
by MissSmolder
Summary: Starts in episode 2x09 "Katerina" when Katherine offers Elena her blood. Ever wonder what would have happened if Elena had accepted it?
1. Chapter 1

**Starts in 2x09 "Katerina" when Katherine offers Elena her blood. Writing this over a season later, but the idea just came to me. :) So what would have happened if Elena had accepted it?**

* * *

><p>"There's another way out." Katherine says as she cuts a place on her arm.<p>

Elena watches the blood trickle out and forces herself to turn her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Katherine studies her face. "Aren't you going to become a vampire eventually anyway?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Elena huffs. She always feels frustrated around Katherine, something about her just brings a hidden quality out in her. Something that most people don't get to see.

"Come on Elena." Katherine smirks. "Last chance."

Elena looks back at Katherine's arm, and on impulse reaches down to grab it. She quickly pulls it to her mouth before she can change her mind.

A sound comes from her throat as the sweet taste of Katherine's blood hits her tongue. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Hmm." She can almost hear the smile in Katherine's voice. "You're better than I thought you were."

Katherine pulls her arm back and Elena carefully wipes her mouth. What had she just done?

She watched as the wound on Katherine's arm healed back up. "Ready for the next step?"

"I don't know." Elena sighed.

"Well my blood is only going to stay in your system for so long, and I'm not offering up any more."

"I need to talk to Stefan and Damon first."

"Why? It's not like you'll actually be dead."

"What if I can't complete the transition?"

"Then you'll be dead dead. But you're a Petrova, I think you can do it." Katherine pushed the cup back toward her and this time after Elena filled it with more blood she pushed it back with her hand. She had a feeling that Katherine didn't plan on actually hurting her. "And besides," Katherine continued after she drank the blood. "Damon and Stefan wouldn't let you go through with it anyway. So why don't you make your own decisions for once?"

"I do make my own decisions."

"Want to try that again?"

Elena just sighed. Katherine gestured for her to come toward her. But Elena didn't move.

Katherine smiled. "Come on Elena, why don't you be the one to surprise everyone for once?"

Elena couldn't help it as she rose to her feet and started to move toward Katherine. She had to give her one thing, she was damn convincing. And this was probably how she'd kept herself alive all these years.

Elena let out a breath as both of her feet crossed the entrance to the tomb. Katherine could easily kill her now if she wanted to. But she didn't.

She just sat there smiling up at her. "Good girl."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Are you going to do this or not?"

Katherine stood up. "Of course." She ran her finger across Elena's collarbone and Elena involuntarily shivered under her touch. "I really like this side of you." Katherine whispered into her ear. "You should show it more often."

"It seems to only come out around you."

"So I bring out the best in you."

"I'd say it's more like the worst."

Katherine smiled. "We'll see about that." And in a matter of seconds Elena felt Katherine's hands on her neck and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Elena woke to someone stroking her hair. It felt familiar and she assumed that someone was Stefan, so she snuggled closer to them. She brought her arm up to touch Stefan's leg, but she felt that it was much more feminine and similar to her own and that was when what had just happened hit her like a train.<p>

She quickly jumped up. "Katherine."

Katherine just tilted her head. "Forget what happened for a minute?" Elena nodded. "That happens sometimes. Drink some of the blood you brought, you'll feel much better. And you'll find out if Damon or Stefan ever compelled you."

Elena looked at the blood bag and than back at Katherine. She wanted it so badly she could feel it burning in her throat, but her feet wouldn't move.

"Don't back out now Elena. I really don't want to face the wrath of the Salvatores for killing their girlfriend."

Elena leaned against the wall. She could fight this off for a few minutes, or at least try. "Why are you doing this?"

Katherine sighed. "Do you want the truth or the answer that will satisfy you?"

"The truth."

"I want Klaus to get here and see that there's not a doppelgänger that he can use for his stupid ritual and that there is never going to be another one." She stood and moved closer to Elena. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I actually care about you Elena. I don't want to see you die over an altar for that asshole's benefit."

Elena couldn't help but smile a little bit. "What was the answer that would satisfy me?"

"That we could defeat Klaus."

"But we can't?"

"Not unless we can come up with a damn good plan."

"I think between the two of us we should be able to come up with something."

Katherine seemed surprised by this, but she quickly regained composure. "Then you're going to need some of that." She gestured toward the blood bag.

Elena nodded and walked back to get it. It was now or never. If she did this she could help protect everyone, Klaus would have to kill her first before she let anyone die for him. She knew she would regret this later, but she brought it to her lips anyway.

She sucked every drop of blood out of the bag until Katherine told her to stop. "We don't want you to have a bit of a blood problem like Stefan." Elena nodded knowingly and walked back into the tomb.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well-"

"Elena!" She heard Stefan's voice.

"Oh no." She wasn't ready to deal with this yet. "What do I do?" She looked back to Katherine.

Katherine shrugged. "This ones your call."

Elena shot her a look before stepping back outside of the tomb. She was going to try to conceal this the best she could for now.

Stefan rushed in and stopped when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" He gave Katherine a dark look.

"I thought she could help, maybe tell me something about Klaus." Elena crossed her arms across her chest.

"All she will do is lie and manipulate you Elena." He shook his head. "You should've told me."

"I don't have to Stefan. This was my decision." She saw Katherine smirking out of the corner of her eye.

Stefan nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was just worried." He came over to her and pulled her into his arms. But he pulled back after a second. "Katherine?" His eyes searched her face.

"What?" Elena stared back at him.

"It's just that I couldn't hear your-I thought there was something different about you."

"Don't worry Stefan, she's still the same boring Elena Gilbert." Katherine spoke up. She was actually covering for me. Maybe we actually could work together.

Stefan seemed to lose his suspicions, but Elena rolled her eyes for good measure.

"Now can you take your lovers spat somewhere else? Some of us have better things to do, like watch a mouse run back and forth." Elena had to stop herself from laughing.

Stefan took Elena's hand and they started to leave. Elena knew she was going to hear him fuss about this all the way home though. Elena looked back over her shoulder and Katherine winked. "Kill Elijah" She mouthed. Elena barely nodded and realized that maybe she actually cared about Katherine a little bit too.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys think I should continue or leave it as a one-shot? I'm not really sure. But thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of the lovely reviews that I got, I decided that I would try to continue this thing. So here we go. :)**

**A/N: I'm not going to follow the storyline from season two exactly(Elijah being staked, Rose, How quickly Klaus shows up, etc.) so that the story flows a litte better, so you'll just have to bare with me, but it shouldn't be too different.**

* * *

><p>Elena opens the door to the Salvatore boardinghouse. "Stefan!" She called out. But no answer. He was probably still taking care of Elijah's body.<p>

With the help of Alaric they had managed to stake Elijah, and because of it they all knew she was a vampire now and Katherine should be out of the tomb and free from Elijah's compulsion.

Elena had told Stefan and Damon that same day, but no one else. She just couldn't. She didn't want to see the looks on their faces when they found out she had gave in and became a vampire. Especially at Katherine's hand. Stefan and Damon had actually handled it really well, but she knew that a part of them had hoped she would become a vampire one day anyway so that they wouldn't lose her. And she didn't blame them, she would be just as selfish with anyone she loved.

She made it upstairs and heard water running in the shower. Damon. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she opened his bedroom door anyway. When she walked forward though, she was instead greeted by long dark hair and a slim female body. Katherine.

Katherine turned around when she heard her. She smiled when she saw Elena. "Hello Elena." She cut off the water and ran a hand through her dark, wet hair.

Elena glanced away, feeling awkward looking at Katherine. "I was wondering when you were going to make your grand entrance."

Katherine walked a little closer. "You can look. You do know we have the same body right?"

Elena laughed a little and met Katherine's eyes. "Good point." It had been three days since Katherine had turned her, and she would never admit it, but she had actually kind of missed her. Something about Katherine made her calm and nervous at the same time, and she liked it.

"But do you have any clothes I could borrow? I really don't want to put that damn black dress on again."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get them from Stefan's room."

She nodded. "Thanks."

As soon as Elena walked out she almost ran into Damon. He looked at the door and than back at her. "Who's in my room?"

Elena sighed.

"Elena."

"It's Katherine."

His eyes widened for a second and then he nodded knowingly. "Is that why we killed Elijah?"

"It's one of the reasons."

"Why are you doing this Elena? Katherine isn't going to help you. She's only going to manipulate you into getting what she wants. We need to put her ass back in that tomb."

Elena crossed her arms. "This is my decision Damon."

"And your newfound independence is going to get you killed. Aren't you scared that Katherine's just going to hand you over to Klaus to die when he gets here?"

"Of course I am. But at the same time I'm not." He raised an eyebrow. "I have you, and Stefan, and Bonnie, and Caroline, and Alaric, and maybe even Katherine to help fight. That's all we can do Damon, is fight Klaus. And even if we lose, at least we tried. That's one of the reasons why I became a vampire, I don't want to feel helpless anymore."

He just looked at her. "You're going to regret this later."

"I know."

He brought his hands up to Elena's face. "And you should know that I will choose you first no matter what. I will do everything I can to protect you."

Elena placed a hand on his chest. "I know."

"Well this looks cozy." Elena heard from behind her.

She jumped and put some space between her and Damon. She turned to see Katherine in only a small towel looking at her and Damon.

"Katherine." Damon said flatly.

Katherine smirked. "Hi Damon." She looked back to Elena. "I was just wondering what was taking so long, but now I know." She let her towel slip a little further down.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just get her the damn clothes." Katherine and Elena smiled at each other. This was going to drive him crazy.

* * *

><p>When Elena came back out Stefan was waiting for her in the hallway. "How did Damon take it?" He asked.<p>

"A little better than I thought he would." Elena had decided not to tell Damon that Katherine was one of the reasons they were killing Elijah. He was always a little off when it came to her. "And he hasn't thrown her into a wall or anything yet, so I'll take that as a good sign."

Stefan laughed. "You still trust her?"

"She hasn't given me any reason not to yet."

"I know, but it's Katherine."

Elena sighed. "I know. But she wants Klaus dead just as much as we do, maybe even more."

"He wants to kill you Elena, I think I probably win that contest."

"I think we might be tied. But I should take these clothes to Katherine before she walks out here naked."

"Good idea." He quickly kissed Elena and then showed her which room Katherine was in.

Elena opened the door to find Katherine laying on the bed with the towel barely covering her. "Finally." She said when she saw Elena.

She moved toward her at vampire speed and grabbed the clothes. She dropped the towel and was dressed before Elena even knew what was going on.

Katherine giggled when she saw the look on Elena's face. "You haven't been using your vampire tricks have you?"

"No, not really. I'm still adjusting."

"How have these past three days as a vampire been treating you?"

"It's definitely different."

"Mhm." She grabbed Elena's hand. "I see that witch bitch made you a ring."

"Yes, _Bonnie_ did."

"Sorry. I'm just not really a fan. And isn't she totally anti-vampire?"

"Well she definitely doesn't like them, but I can't really blame her. They've caused a lot of problems for her, and now she has to find a way to deal with Klaus. It must really suck."

Katherine walked back over to the bed and sat down on one side. She gestured for Elena to sit on the other. "I'd hate to be a witch. Having to restore the balance of nature and blah, blah, blah." She glanced over at Elena. "I'd probably hate me if I was a witch."

"Well I'm not a witch, and I still hate you."

"Hey!" Katherine pushed her. Elena pushed her back hard enough to almost knock her off the bed. Katherine grabbed Elena's neck with one hand and pushed her down so that she was on top of her. She bared her fangs and fought back a laugh as Elena did the same thing.

"It's a good thing I like you." Katherine said as her face returned to normal.

"Ooo, I'm so scared."

Katherine leaned down and brought her lips to Elena's ear. "You should be."

Elena felt the same shiver run through her body again and mentally cursed herself for Katherine having that affect over her.

Katherine only smiled and rolled back to the other side of the bed.

The door barely opened and suddenly Elena felt the bed sink beside her. She looked over to meet Damon's blue eyes. "Damon?"

"What are we doing here? Having a sleepover?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, because I totally do sleepovers."

He smirked. "You used to."

"Ew!" Elena hit his arm.

"Jealous Elena?" Damon turned toward her.

Elena grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "Oh yes Damon. Please take me now." She got only inches from his lips and then pushed him back. Katherine laughed.

"You know," He pointed a finger at her. "I really like you as a vampire."

The door opened again and Stefan came in. His eyes surveyed the bed. "What, are you guys doing?"

Damon put his arms behind his head. "We're having a sleepover Stef. Wanna join?"

Stefan hesitantly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Elena. Damon smiled. "Aw. Isn't this cute."

"Ok, I'm leaving." Stefan stood and held out a hand to Elena. "Want to come?"

"Yes." She took his hand. She let go and paused in the doorway though. She looked at Damon and Katherine. "I am a vampire now though and I can hear _everything_, so could you guys just not do anything?"

Katherine and Damon smirked and looked at each other at the same time. She rolled over and started to kiss him deeply and he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer.

"Oh my god! You guys!" Elena turned her head away.

Katherine pulled away and they both burst out laughing. "Don't worry." She smiled. "But the same goes for you." She pointed to her ear and than winked.

Katherine pulled herself up from the bed and brushed her body against Elena's in the doorway. "Goodnight Elena." She purred.

Elena let out a breath and tried to push back the thoughts that she could actually have feelings for this person. There was no way. But still she couldn't help herself as she watched Katherine walk down the hallway and wondered what it would be like to just follow her instead.

* * *

><p><strong>As you guys can probably tell, I'm leading up to some interesting stuff happening between KatherineElena. ;) Could Klaus coming change everything? Thanks for reading, and I love hearing from you guys, so please keep reviewing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to this chapter up. I've been really busy but I got a lot of inspiration to write this chapter yesterday, so here it is. Thanks for reading! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :)**

**A/N: For the purpose of the storyline and the timeline I changed some of the details of the sacrifice ritual, so yes it is a little bit different so that I could make Katlena work a little better.**

* * *

><p>Elena woke up in Stefan's bed and rolled over to find that he was already gone and there was a note in his place. <em>I had to go out for a while today and I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back later and we can talk. Love Stefan. <em>Elena dropped the note back down on the bed. "Ok…" She said out loud.

She decided she would go back home now and visit Jeremy and Jenna now that she had a better control of things. Jenna was getting worried and angry as is, and she was trying to defuse the situation without actually having to tell her she was a vampire or resorting to compulsion.

As Elena was pulling on her jacket she heard the door open downstairs. She walked out into the hallway. "Stefan? Damon?"

As soon as she said their names she was pulled against the wall and Katherine was in front of her with her finger over her lips. She loosened her grip and pointed to her ear and then downstairs. Elena nodded. This wasn't Damon or Stefan, and Katherine was nervous.

Katherine gestured for her to follow her and she did.

They came to the stairs and could see no one downstairs, so they slowly started down. When they reached the bottom someone flashed by them, and they turned their heads to see a man that Elena knew had to be Klaus.

"You're Klaus." Elena said.

"Correct sweetheart." Klaus turned to Katherine. "Katerina. I've been looking for you for a very long time."

"Well you found me." Katherine shrugged. "And by accident."

"Yes. I'm surprised to find you holed up with the Salvatores and my doppelgänger. Doesn't seem like a very wise move."

"I have things keeping me here."

"Yes I know all about your relationship with the Salvatores." Elena thought she saw a smile pass across Katherine's lips. But what for? "I'm also surprised that one of you hasn't killed the other yet." Klaus continued.

"You and me both honey." Damon came in.

"Ah, Damon. Just the Salvatore I _didn't _want to see." Klaus looked around. "Where is Stefan by the way?"

"What do you want with Stefan?" Katherine crossed her arms.

"Be careful Katerina, being too curious has gotten you killed in the past."

"No. I think that would be making the mistake of trusting asshole Originals."

Klaus put his hand over his chest in mock hurt. "It's a good thing Elijah wasn't around to hear that. That would have crushed him."

Katherine made a face then looked over at Elena. "Do you know where he is?"

Elena shook her head. "He's been gone all day."

Klaus sighed. "Elena, love. May I see your phone?"

"My phone?"

"He wants to call Stefan." Katherine said to her. "Just give it to him. The sooner we can make him leave the better."

Klaus smiled. "Smart girl."

Elena pulled her phone out and walked over to Klaus. He took it from her hand. "Thank you love."

He clicked Stefan's name and he answered a few seconds later. "Hey Elena. Sorry I've been gone all day. I'll tell you everything when I get back. But don't worry, I'm on the way home now."

"Oh I'm not worried." Klaus said smoothly.

"Who the hell is this? And where's Elena?"

"Oh she's standing right here in front of me, along with Damon and Katerina. But don't worry, they're not in danger _yet_. And I'm hoping you can guess who I am by now."

"Klaus."

"Very good Stefan. Now hurry home, we need to have a talk."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an hour later Stefan came bursting through the door. He immediately went to go to Elena, but Klaus held out an arm to stop him. "Not yet mate."<p>

Stefan stepped back. "What do you want?"

"I just need a little something from Elena of course. And I need you lot to cooperate." Klaus started to walk toward Elena and Stefan, Damon, and Katherine all instinctively stepped forward. "Oh calm down. I'm not doing anything yet." Klaus brushed her hair to the side and lightly touched her neck. "Just as I thought. She's a vampire."

"So what are you going to do?" Katherine frowned.

Klaus kept his focus on Elena. "I have a witch who can still perform the ritual. But it will be a bit more difficult. And I'll need a human sacrifice instead of a vampire."

Elena lightly shook her head and fought the urge to scream.

Klaus half-smiled. "Sorry love. Blame your ancestors and my mother."

Klaus turned and walked to the door. "I'll come back later tonight to collect Elena. Though I'm sure you three will be making an appearance as well. Just don't do anything stupid."

As soon as the door shut Stefan rushed over to Elena and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. We'll have Bonnie do a spell or something. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"But who he's going to sacrifice Stefan?" She said into his shoulder. "What if it's Jenna or Jeremy? Or Matt?"

"Elena." Katherine said sharply. She looked up and met her eyes. "Calm down. We have people on our side and Damon loves to be the reckless non-hero. We'll figure something out."

Elena nodded and automatically felt a little better. She pulled away from Stefan. "I'll go call Bonnie."

* * *

><p>It was later that night and Elena was pacing nervously in front of the fireplace. Bonnie had successfully done some kind of protection spell and she was going to be there tonight for backup, but all she had to do now was wait. Wait for Klaus to come possibly take her to her death. Wait to see who of her friends or family he was going to kill.<p>

She heard someone come in but she didn't even look up.

"Elena." Katherine said forcefully.

Elena looked at her. "Is he here?"

"No." Katherine rolled her eyes. "But Blondie just called Stefan. Klaus took Matt. But before you freak out-Damon and Stefan are coming up with a plan right now and I think it's going to work. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you."

Katherine looked around the room and sighed. She quickly walked over to Elena and put her hands on her face. "You're going to be fine, but-" She brought her hands back down and took a bracelet out of her pocket. "For good luck. It was your ancestors. Just to remind you to stay strong."

"Thank you." Elena wrapped her arms around Katherine and Katherine hugged her back, and it was the safest she'd felt in a long time.

They heard Stefan clear his throat and they both stepped back. "Klaus is here."

Damon squeezed her hand as she walked by him and Stefan met her at the door. He pulled her in for a kiss. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Ok. I love you Stefan."

"I love you too."

She looked back as she was walking out the door and Katherine winked at her. She instinctively touched the bracelet on her wrist and reminded herself to be strong.

* * *

><p>Klaus had taken her to an open field near the woods and he had a witch setting up the necessary things for the ritual. She was standing in a circle and Matt was in a circle next to her, passed out because of a spell. She looked over at him every few minutes to make sure he was ok.<p>

"Stefan, how nice of you to join us." She heard Klaus say. She quickly looked over at Stefan. "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm. That sounds believable."

Stefan stepped forward. "Why are you doing this? Do you really just want to become a werewolf that badly?"

"I have my reasons Stefan." Elena noticed the careful attention Klaus was paying to Stefan.

"So that you can make hybrids?"

"How do you know about that?"

Suddenly there was a scream and everyone turned to see Caroline tearing into the neck of Klaus' witch.

Klaus rushed over and threw Caroline off but it was too late.

Stefan had ran over to Matt and was starting to get him up. "Stefan wait!" Klaus yelled out.

Something in Stefan made him stop, but he didn't know why.

"I need you to remember." Klaus growled. "I can't take it anymore." He came over to Stefan and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Now, you remember."

Stefan was quiet for a second, and then, "I remember you. We were friends. We, we were together."

Klaus ran his hand down from Stefan's shoulder to his chest. "I've missed you Stefan."

"Stefan?" Elena spoke up.

Klaus finally looked away from Stefan. "Right. Sorry love. I need to do this ritual Stefan. And I know that your Bennett witch friend is here nearby, so I'm sure she'll live."

Stefan looked down at the ground. "Ok."

"What? Stefan, no!" Elena cried.

Stefan looked at her. "I'm sorry Elena."

"Thank you _ripper_." Klaus almost whispered to Stefan as he touched his shoulder again. Elena watched as Stefan shivered under his touch and she couldn't believe it. She dropped to her knees. She just couldn't take it anymore. What the hell was going on?

"Where is Damon really, by the way?"

"He's watching over Jeremy and Jenna."

"Ah. In case needed a replacement." Klaus nodded. "And Katerina?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm. It seems that she's actually become quite fond of the lovely Elena, which certainly surprised me."

"Stefan please!" Elena yelled out.

"Oh it'll be alright love. Don't underestimate your witch." Klaus looked to Stefan to see if he would protest. "Stefan?" Stefan took a step back and put his hands in his pockets. "Thank you."

"Carter." Klaus called out. A man stepped out from the shadows and went to the third circle. Klaus walked over and stood with him. "Let's begin shall we?"

Candles lit up all around the circles and the witch started chanting. Klaus went to Matt and pulled him up to his feet. He finally opened his eyes.

"Matt!" Elena yelled out.

He looked around for her. "Elena?"

"I'm so sorry." She started crying.

Before Matt could say anything else Klaus' hands were around his neck, and in a second he was gone. Klaus stepped away from Matt and came to Elena. "And now it's your turn sweetheart."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to her neck. "I hate you." She said evenly.

"Sorry about that." And then he bit into her neck. She looked at Stefan one more time before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Elena woke to someone shaking her. "Elena. Elena!"<p>

She blinked and opened her eyes. "Katherine?"

"Yeah. It's all over now." She looked behind her. "Damon! Get Matt and take him home."

Elena tried to sit up. "Matt. Matt's dead." She brought her hand to her mouth.

"No, not completely. I snuck him some vampire blood while Klaus was preoccupied with Stefan. I don't know if he'll actually turn, but I gave him a chance."

"Oh my god, Stefan. He was with Klaus. He told him he could kill me!"

"I know. I saw it all. Let's just get you home, ok?" Katherine tried to pull Elena to her feet.

"He, he loves him." Elena started to fall in her arms.

"Elena, Elena!" Katherine held her up. "Ok. Let's just do this the easy way." She picked her up in her arms and carried her back to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>So I ended up with one ridiculously long chapter, so I decided to just split it in half. And so the next chapter is completely filled with KatherineElena(finally) ;) And Klefan is becoming a thing? And Matt could possibly be a vampire? I can't wait to see what I do with that one myself. But thanks for reading & reviews would be greatly appreciated please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally have the next chapter up! With plenty of Katlena as promised :) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, and I hope you guys like this one!**

**A/N: Because I saw that someone had asked in the reviews, Elena was able to leave the tomb in chapter 1 because I changed the timing a little bit to better fit the story, so it was Elijah's compulsion keeping Katherine tomb instead of the spell. So there's that. Haha. :)**

* * *

><p>Elena slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her room. She was laying in her own bed, and for a minute she forgot that anything had even happened that night. But then she saw Katherine sitting by her window.<p>

Katherine noticed her watching her. "You're up. And I gave you some of my blood, so you should feel better."

Elena sat up. "Am I still a-?"

"Vampire? Yeah. Bonnie thought, and hoped, that the spell might make you human again, but it didn't. You're actually in transition. So you're going to have to feed. But don't worry about that, I'll get you some blood in the morning."

"What time is it now?"

"About 2 A.M."

"Ugh." Elena pulled herself out of bed and walked to her mirror. "I look awful."

Katherine was standing behind her now. "Well with everything that's happened to you tonight, actually no." She ran a hand through her hair. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a daylight necklace. "Here's your necklace by the way. I was afraid that something might happen to your ring during the ritual, and it did. So I had Bonnie make a necklace just incase."

"Thank you." Elena looked at Katherine through the mirror. "For not talking about _it_. And for saving Matt. And for just being there. And, for everything really."

"You're welcome." Katherine brushed her hair to one side and put the necklace on for her.

Elena's breath hitched a little. "Tomorrow I'm going to have a thousand questions for you, but tonight I'm just going to pretend like it didn't even happen."

"Ok, that's fine by me. But just so you know you already have three missed calls from St-"

"No. Also No S word and no D word for tonight."

"Deal." Katherine nodded. "Mind if I change into some of your clothes though? I ended up getting this outfit a little dirty tonight."

"Yeah, sure." Elena's eyes followed her as she walked.

As she was about to reach the closet, suddenly Elena flashed in front of her.

Katherine smiled. "Using your vampire tricks to stop me. What for?"

Elena searched her face. "No, never mind." She blushed and started to turn away.

Katherine stood in front of her this time. "Oh Elena just do us both a favor and put your hands on me."

Elena hesitated for just a second before she wrapped both of her arms around Katherine and started kissing her. Katherine quickly pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck. She had to fight to keep herself from making any noise out loud.

When she couldn't take it anymore she grabbed Katherine's hair and pulled her lips back to hers. Just as her lips were starting to part they heard a knock on the door downstairs.

Elena made herself pull away. "What now?"

Katherine giggled a little. Then she stopped and listened. "It's Damon."

Elena sighed.

Katherine was already opening the bedroom door. "Do you want me to pretend to be you or just tell him to go away?"

"Don't pretend to be me!"

"Hey, it was just an idea." Katherine held up her hands. Elena rolled her eyes, but she ended up laughing a little bit. Katherine smirked. "I'll be back up in a minute."

Katherine got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Jenna already opening the door. "Hey Aunt Jenna."

Jenna turned around. "Oh, Elena. I thought you were already asleep."

"No, I was still up. And I kind of needed to talk to Damon."

Jenna looked back at Damon who was standing somewhat impatiently in the doorway. She nodded. "Yeah I actually thought I heard some voices from your room. Were you on the phone?"

"Yeah, with Caroline. She was having some problems with Matt."

"Ah. Goodnight Damon."

Damon faked a smile. "Night Jenna."

When Jenna was gone Katherine stepped out on to the porch and shut the door behind her.

"Katherine." Damon grimaced.

"Good job for figuring it out this time."

"Yeah I wasn't about to kiss you again." Katherine pretended to pout. "Where's Elena?"

"Upstairs."

"Can I see her?"

"No, I don't think she really wants to see anyone right now. I was supposed to come down here and send you away."

"Then why are you here with her?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just doesn't want to see any Salvatores."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"I know. It might just be a doppelgänger thing." Katherine shrugged.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to with her?"

"Damon, if I was up to something you'd know it."

"Fine. But why does she trust you so much now?"

"I don't know. But finding out that your boyfriend may or may not be in love with the man who just killed you might mess with your head a little bit." Katherine had her hand on the door. "Sorry Damon."

By the time Katherine came back upstairs Elena was on the phone.

"No, I'm ok. And if I wasn't there's nothing you could really do about it." She was looking out the window. "No, kicking his ass isn't going to make me feel any better. Actually, I take that back. Maybe later." She laughed. She turned around and saw Katherine. She stuck out her tongue and Katherine laughed. "No I'm not going over there. I'm probably going to Caroline's tomorrow, so you can come there. Alright? Ok. Bye. Thank you." She hung up and tossed her phone on her dresser. "It was Damon."

"I had a hunch."

"Yeah I figured that if I didn't answer he would end up coming in through the window or something."

Katherine was standing in front of her now. "Eh, I could have kept him out."

Elena laughed. "You two would have killed each other." She looked at Katherine and lightly touched her hand. "What we were doing earlier, that was, crazy." Her voice had almost dropped to a whisper.

"I know. Surprise yourself?"

"Yeah." Elena could feel herself blushing. "If Damon hadn't shown up, then I don't know what would have happened."

Katherine smiled to herself. "Probably things that you wouldn't have been proud of."

"Ha-ha." Elena pushed her arm.

"But you should probably get some rest though." Katherine fell back down on Elena's bed. "Big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Elena laid beside her.

"Well you'll have to face your friends tomorrow, and you know that you'll end up seeing Stefan at some point tomorrow."

Elena sunk her head further down into the pillow. "Right."

Katherine moved and turned off all the lights. Elena felt her lightly kiss her forehead and then settle back beside her. "Goodnight Elena."

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up she rolled over and turned her head to see the space beside her was empty. Katherine was already gone. A part of her wasn't surprised. With everything she knew about Katherine and everything she'd heard, she wasn't the type to stay there and wait for you to wake up or leave cute notes like Stefan. That just isn't who she was.<p>

Elena got out of bed and pulled her hair back with a hair bow. She walked around the house and found that everyone else was already gone, and she was grateful, because she was starving. And if Katherine wasn't back soon she knew she could end up doing something she would regret.

So she decided to go to the kitchen and make herself some cereal and start making coffee.

She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. Three texts from Caroline, two missed calls from Stefan, a voicemail from Bonnie, a call from Damon, and even a text from Matt. _Are you ok? Care's really worried about you._ Elena smiled to herself a little bit. At least she felt loved.

There were two loud knocks on the door. "Great." She mumbled. When she opened it she felt suddenly very self-conscious in her pajama shorts and white tank top. It was Stefan.

"Stefan." She started to shut the door back.

He stuck his hand out. "No Elena wait. Please." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Stefan don't."

"No Elena please. Please, just let me come in and explain. Please?"

Elena sighed and looked everywhere but at him. She messed with the hem of her shorts and finally looked at him. "Fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Elena forgive Stefan? And where's Klaus? And Katherine might actually admit to what her feelings for Elena really are. All to come in the next chapter. :) Thanks for reading! And reviews would be greatly appreciated<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally have the next chapter ready! Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed the last one, and a special thanks to booklover457 for giving me an idea for this chapter. :) I hope you guys like this one, and do you like the new cover picture? ;)**

* * *

><p>Stefan followed her to the kitchen. "Need some help?"<p>

"With coffee? No, I think I've got it."

"Alright. I brought you something though." Elena looked at him as he pulled his hand from behind his back and held a blood bag toward her. "I didn't know if you would still be a vampire, but I brought this just in case."

She had to stop herself from jerking it out of his hand. "Thanks. Katherine was supposed to get me some, but I don't know where she went."

"Did she stay here last night?"

"Yeah."

Stefan nodded. Elena brought the blood bag to her lips. As she finished she noticed Stefan watching her. She threw the now empty bag in the trash, just in case Jenna came back home for whatever reason. "Are you drinking human blood again Stefan?"

He grimaced. "I did last night."

"Did you…kill someone?"

"Almost. But Klaus was there to stop me."

"Right. I can't exactly see why he would bother doing that though." She sighed. "What are you doing here Stefan?"

"I came to apologize."

Elena leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

"I'm so sorry that I let him hurt you. I knew that I couldn't stop him though and all of those feelings from the past came dredging up all at once when he made me remember, and it hurt Elena. I love you so much and-"

"Stefan, stop." She turned away from him.

"No, please, just," She felt his arms slide around her waist from behind. "Elena."

She knew she should pull away, this wasn't right. She shouldn't forgive him. But she just couldn't make herself move. Anytime something bad happened she ran to Stefan's arms and it felt safe, like home. And even now she just couldn't shake that feeling.

She turned around so she could face him, and he kept his arms around her. "Stefan." She looked up at his eyes. "It hurts so much, and I'm so confused, and I don't even want to be like this! I'm a vampire now. And, and you love _Klaus._" Stefan didn't say anything. "And I just," Elena started to break down and cry over everything for the first time and Stefan pulled her closer and she buried her face in his shoulder.

She tried to stop though, and Stefan pulled her face up and held his hands by her neck. "I love you Elena. And I'm sorry, about all of this." He slowly leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Stefan was going to let that be it though, and he started to pull back, but Elena was the one that pulled him in.

She moved her hands up to his neck and brought him back in. He kissed her slowly at first, but it quickly became more rough and urgent. And before she even knew what she was doing they had flashed up to her bedroom. She had already pulled Stefan's shirt off and he was starting for hers. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she wanted to blame the vampirism. Amplified teenage hormones and Stefan being right in front of her could easily explain this situation.

She pushed Stefan back on the bed and he turned them over so that he was on top. He started kissing her neck and sliding his hands down her waist, where they hovered around the top of her shorts. She started to pull at his jeans and,

"I guess that lovebirds always do find their way back to each other."

Hearing Katherine's voice made Elena freeze. Oh God. What was she doing?

Stefan had distanced himself a little bit, and he was definitely handling this better than Elena, because he managed to choke out, "Katherine." Elena quickly found her shirt and pulled it back over her head.

"Even after he handed you over to be killed by Klaus, his secret lover." Elena finally gathered up the courage to look at Katherine. She was leaning against the doorway. "I've got to hand it to you Elena. I personally couldn't do that. I had a feeling that _"true love"_ might prevail though." She was looking directly at Elena now. "But I didn't really expect to see you two going at it. I'll leave you to it." Her face was unreadable, and before Elena could even get a word out she was gone.

Elena ran her hands through her hair. Everything was so messed up. Even more than usual.

"I have to go talk to her." She started to get up from the bed.

She felt Stefan's hand on her. "Elena wait. I know that you and Katherine are, close, now. But you don't have to explain yourself to her."

"Yeah Stefan, I kind of do." She tossed him his shirt.

He stood up and followed her. "Elena."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Stefan, but I have to go. You can just follow me out and I'll call you later or stop by the boardinghouse or something."

"Wait." She was already halfway down the stairs.

"What? Stefan I really have to-"

"I know. Do you want me to help you find her?"

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Where is Klaus at right now?"

"That's, not important right now."

"Fine. Do you think you know where she is?"

Stefan smiled a little bit to himself. "Yeah, I think I do."

They both rode in Elena's car and Stefan told her where to go. They had been driving for about ten minutes when Stefan pointed to a little gravel road off to the side and told her to follow it.

"You think she's _here_?"

"Just trust me."

Elena followed it and kept going until they where near the end of the road and Stefan told her to pull off to the side. She stepped out of the car and it looked like they were in the middle of the woods. She could hear water running from further in. "What is this place?"

"It was Katherine's favorite place in 1864. She brought me here a few times, and this is actually where I kissed her for the first time."

"Really? And you think she came here?"

"Yeah. She used to always come here to think." He took a few steps forward. "Follow me. It's near the water."

She followed him through the woods until they came to a stream that had rocks all around it and a small waterfall on the other side. The older part of the Falls. "It's beautiful here." Elena looked around. "But I don't see Katherine."

"Yeah, I really thought she would be here. Sorry Elena."

"It's fine. If she doesn't want to be found I probably won't find her anyway. I'm going to go back and change and then go to Caroline's though, so I can drop you back off at my house."

"No it's fine, I can make it back from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine Elena. Go ahead."

"Ok." She nervously played with her keys in her hands. "Sorry for kind of jumping you earlier."

Stefan laughed. "Did it seem like I minded?"

Now Elena laughed too. "No, I guess not. Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything."

"I know that you love me, but do you love Klaus too?"

Stefan sighed. "It's complicated, but yes, I think I do. I just can't ignore all of those feelings he brought back."

"Thank you, for being honest with me. I should go."

"Bye Elena."

"Bye Stefan." She watched him for a second. "I'll, I'll see you later."

Stefan sat on one of the larger rocks and waited until he heard Elena's car start. "So Elena, huh? That's who you're fawning over now?"

"I don't fawn over anyone Stefan." Katherine stepped out from the woods.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one. I knew that you would be here."

Katherine laughed a little. "You know, I love how you claim to know everything about me, but everything I think about you is just completely wrong to you." She sat down beside him.

"I actually loved you! And you were just using me."

"Using you for what Stefan? I loved you and Damon and you know that."

Stefan put his head in his hands and sighed. Feeling like he was finally surrendering. To the truth, his feelings, his past. With everything going on with Klaus and Elena now, he felt like he at least needed to get this out. "I wasn't supposed to be like this. I shouldn't have turned. I wouldn't have even met either of them. And that would have probably been better."

"But you did," She made him look at her. "And hey, if you want to be with Klaus, then do it. And if you want Elena, then fight for her. I mean hell, if you want to be with, I don't know, freaking Caroline Forbes, then do that too. Just don't be a pain in the ass and give up. You're too good for that."

Stefan couldn't help but smile. "You just might be the worst or best motivational speaker ever."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She turned to leave but then stopped and looked back. "Oh, and Stefan, Elena is only eighteen, and this goes for you and Damon, so if you expect her to choose and make a final decision than you're idiots."

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline were sitting outside on Caroline's porch and Matt was inside laying down on the couch. Elena felt glad that she hadn't been around any humans yet. For some reason becoming a vampire the second time felt a lot worse than the first.<p>

"Why does Matt seem…really ok with everything?" Caroline just stared down at the ground. "Caroline?"

"Because I haven't really told him what's happening yet."

"What? Caroline!"

"Shh!" She held a finger to her lips. They both looked at Matt through the window and it looked like he was sleeping. "I know, I know it's terrible but I just couldn't. I mean, it's Matt. And he's only been around vampires today, so he thinks he just has a massive headache."

"Caroline you're going to have to tell him soon."

"I know. I was just hoping that you, or Stefan, or someone could help me. Where is everyone by the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine, the people who are usually always around you."

"Right. Katherine's mad at me, and Stefan and I are kind of in a weird place right now, and I told Damon that I'd talk to him later."

"Why is Katherine mad at you?"

"Well she came in while Stefan and I were, basically almost naked."

"So she was jealous over Stefan then?"

"Not exactly…"

"What are you talking about? Elena?"

"Well," Elena tucked her hair behind her ear. "We kind of kissed last night."

"What? Elena she's like practically your twin! How does that even-wow."

"I know."

"Did you…like it?"

"Caroline!"

She giggled. "What? I'm just asking. How did it even happen?"

"Well, I was kind of vulnerable after the whole Stefan might love Klaus thing,"

"And apparently he doesn't."

"Oh no, he does."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's a whole 'nother story."

"Hmm." Caroline leaned back in her chair. "I always kind of did picture Stefan as one of those guys with secret gay tendencies."

"Caroline. Seriously?"

"Sorry. Just thinking out loud. You've had a hard day, I know. Do you think I should just go ahead and tell Matt?"

"Yes, you should. Do you want me to stick around and help calm him down?"

"No," Caroline stood up and looked in at Matt. "I should probably do this alone."

"Alright. I'm gonna go then. Call me later and let me know how it goes."

"Ok. Bye Elena."

"Good luck."

Caroline nodded. "Thanks. I'll probably need it."

* * *

><p>Elena started home, but then she remembered that she was supposed to talk to Damon. It probably wasn't a good idea to go home right now anyway. Being a vampire and bored is not a good combination. Damon is living proof of that.<p>

Elena got to the door as Andie was walking out. She was holding her scarf in her hands and she had a bite mark on her neck. She hadn't covered it up yet. Elena's eyes couldn't focus on anything but the blood. "Hey Elena." Elena was moving closer. "Elena?"

Elena grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Her fangs clicked out and she covered Andie's mouth to muffle any screams as she tilted her head back and sunk her teeth in her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Did Elena just make her first kill? And who will she want to be there to comfort her if she did? Next chapter also involves Katherine wanting to get back at Elena. By taking one of the boys of Mystic Falls to bed? That should go over well. ;) Reviews are always very much appreciated! :) Thanks guys!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter is up! Sorry it took so long guys, but I'll try to be better about updating this within the next week. ;) Thanks for reading & I hope you like it! :) Oh, and AN: The Masquerade ball has already happened and Tyler is a werewolf now but he still hasn't went through the first full moon yet.**

* * *

><p><em>Elena got to the door as Andie was walking out. She was holding her scarf in her hands and she had a bite mark on her neck. She hadn't covered it up yet. Elena's eyes couldn't focus on anything but the blood. "Hey Elena." Elena was moving closer. "Elena?"<em>

_Elena grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Her fangs clicked out and she covered Andie's mouth to muffle any screams as she tilted her head back and sunk her teeth in her neck._

"Elena stop!" She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and separate her from Andie's body. She couldn't help but let out a hiss as everything in her body was demanding her to get back to the blood.

Damon only tightened his grip though, and he slid one hand up to her chin to make her look at him. Her eyes found alarming blue. He let out a breath and she mimicked it. "Shh," He grazed his thumb over her cheek. "It's ok, it's just me."

When it seemed like she had calmed down and was more of herself he let go. And then turned around to look at Andie, to see the damage that had been done. He had let her down on the ground when he grabbed Elena. The bite on her neck was nasty, and he heard the little thud of her heart as it died out. It was done.

He looked back to Elena, who was trying to wipe the blood from her mouth. Her eyes gazed past him. "Is it bad?" She asked quietly. "Does she need vampire blood?"

His heart broke for her, Elena. He was sad that Andie had died, especially like this, but he couldn't help it that his feelings toward Elena even having to feel the hurt he knew she would over this far outweighed his grief for Andie's death right now. "She's dead Elena."

She shook her head slightly. "What? No Damon-are you sure?"

He only nodded.

Elena stepped closer to the body to see for herself and then quickly stumbled back until she found the wall. "No." She brought her hand to her mouth and Damon saw the tears quickly roll down her cheeks. "Oh God." She cried.

She sunk down against the wall and Damon immediately dropped to her level. He tried to wrap her in his arms but she resisted. "I killed her Damon! I'm a monster. You should hate me."

"Shh, stop Elena." She gave up and let him pull her in toward him. "I'm not going to tell you that it's going to be ok, because I know that you don't want to hear that." He lightly kissed her forehead. "But I could never hate you, you know that, and this wasn't your fault."

He moved to scoop her up in his arms and she let him, taking her inside.

* * *

><p>When Katherine had wandered back into town after her talk with Stefan she didn't know exactly where she was headed or what her plan was, but then she got an idea. She still felt angry at Elena and there was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to get back at her, and she was bored. So she found herself sitting on Matt Donovan's porch.<p>

She was moving her legs back and forth and was on the verge of just getting up and leaving when she heard his old truck pulling up, finally. She stood up from her spot on the porch.

Matt didn't even notice her until they were standing directly in front of each other. "Elena?"

"No. I'm Katherine."

"Oh." Recognition registered in his eyes. "I know who you are now then. I remember, you compelled me."

"Right, I forgot all about that."

"Yeah, well I'm just now finding out about it, so." He started to walk past her.

She side-stepped. "Wait. I'm sorry, about that. It was kind of a necessary evil."

"No one deserves to have their mind messed with."

"I know. Trust me, I know." She held her hand out to stop him. "And I didn't come to bother you, I just came to see how you were doing. I am the one who gave you vampire blood after all."

"Yeah, I know. And thank you for that, for trying to help. Sorry for acting like this, I'm just kind of on edge right now."

"Everyone is after they first turn. It can be pretty rough."

"Yeah Caroline didn't tell me very much, I kind of ran out before she could."

"That's understandable. Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

"No, I really don't. But," He glanced around. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Sure."

She followed him inside. "Sorry it's kind of a mess right now."

"Yeah if you turn you should definitely compel yourself a new house."

"Hey," He shrugged. "Don't hate the house, it tries."

"It fails."

He shook his head and found himself actually smiling. "I'm starting to wonder why I let you in here in the first place."

"Because you need me."

"That's probably true." He walked over to the fridge. "God I'm starving."

She followed him. "Nothing in there is going to help." She lightly touched his arm and he straightened. "You're going to have to make a decision soon Matt."

His eyes went to her hand. "I know."

Katherine noticed his sudden nervousness. "Amplified urges?"

He barely nodded. "Yeah I guess so."

She brought both of her hands up to his neck and pulled her body closer to his. She waited for a reaction. He didn't move. She slowly brought her lips to his and his mouth parted easily against hers.

But he quickly pulled away. "I can't do this."

She readjusted her grip on him. "Yes," Her eyes flickered across his face. She could tell that he was attracted to her. He did still harbor feelings for her doppelgänger after all. "You can."

Katherine pulled in again, and this time he didn't stop her. He actually deepened the kiss, and moved them so that she was pushed up against the wall as her lips started to devour his. She knew there was something that she liked about Matt Donovan, other than the eyes of course.

* * *

><p>When Elena entered her house the next morning she automatically sensed another presence there. That was one thing she did like about being a vampire, she wasn't going to be caught off guard as much. But it seemed like whoever it was wasn't really trying to conceal themselves anyway, it sounded like they were rummaging around in her kitchen.<p>

She slowly walked that way, not really having the energy or desire to do much else, still drained from last nights events. And Katherine hadn't called. And for all she knew she could be miles and miles away, leaving the possibility of not seeing her doppelgänger for years, if she even made it that long.

But she couldn't think about that right now, because there was someone in her kitchen. And they were pouring themselves a drink. And that someone just so happened to be Klaus, who in her mind had become just a spot on her very long list of problems.

But now he was here in front of her. And she was well-aware that he could end her life in a second, but she had a feeling that wasn't why he was here.

Elena walked further into the kitchen and positioned herself in front of him, so that were standing on opposite sides of the counter. "What do you want Klaus?"

He gave her a once-over. "You're in a good mood this morning. Don't be too upset over Stefan, love. I'm sure Damon will suit you just as nicely. Is that where you were last night?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Someone else maybe then? If things hadn't ended up this way, you could have been with the nice Donovan boy. Had a couple of kids, I can easily picture you being the motherly type."

"Yeah, well you killed him remember?"

"And now he's going to become a vampire."

Elena let out what was not a laugh. "Of course you know. Matt isn't going to turn though. He would never want to be a vampire."

"You're right, of course I know Elena. And I'm quite sure that he will turn actually."

"Why?" She leaned against the counter.

"I saw Katerina leaving his house this morning, on the way here. I can see why she would fancy him. He could be a good fit for her. And it has become tradition that the Petrova doppelgängers make their way around with the same men, has it not?"

Elena had stopped listening after the first part. Katherine. And Matt. "What? Why would Katherine-" And then the realization that she actually knew Katherine now hit her. She didn't know her as well as she would like to, and there were probably certain parts and things about her that she would never let Elena know or see. But she did know that even after over 500 years of living, Katherine was still petty. And wanting to get vengeance was nowhere near beneath her. "No. But why would she do that? To get back at me?"

And now Klaus seemed interested. "What would she have to get back at you for?"

She really shouldn't have said that out loud. But Elena decided she would tell the truth, mainly just to get on Klaus' nerves. Had Stefan told him? "She walked in on Stefan and me as we were about to sleep together, yesterday morning."

But to her disappointment, Klaus' face didn't change at all. If he was bothered by it he wasn't showing it.

He just grinned. "Trying to make me jealous love? It won't really work, because I'm still the one he came back to last night."

Elena felt really angry now. She wished she had something to stake him with. Even if it didn't kill him maybe it would at least hurt. Because if it wasn't for him she would still happily be in a relationship with Stefan, with Damon there to take care of and occasional innocent flirtation, and Katherine would probably be out of sight, out of mind.

"Just tell me what you want and then get out of my house, because I'm having a bad day and I really don't like you."

He stopped smiling. "Alright, I'll get straight to it then." He finished off the rest of his drink. "I really don't like this town, it's small and boring. And now that my ritual is done, I'm ready to leave it. But, I still don't know for sure if it really worked, so I need some, insurance, I guess you could say."

"What kind of insurance?"

"Well, I need to know that if this doesn't work that you'll be ready to do whatever I need you to, to make sure that it does. And I only know of one way to ensure that." Elena waited. "Well of course Stefan is coming with me, that's not really what I came to discuss with you, I've decided that I need to bring someone else too."

"Who?"

"Your friend Caroline."

"_Caroline_? What could you possibly want with Caroline?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. I don't know why, but there's just something I quite like about her. And Stefan seems to enjoy her."

And no way in hell was that happening. "No, you're not taking Caroline!" If anything, being a vampire had put Elena's desire to protect everyone on overdrive. "Just take me instead."

Klaus chuckled. "Sorry Elena but I don't think that bringing along Stefan's ex-girlfriend will fit very well into my plan."

"I won't try anything with Stefan."

"I still don't think so."

"Can't you just find out if it works before you leave? And then you don't have to take anyone."

"Well the fact that there aren't any werewolves nearby makes that a problem. Well, except for the Lockwood boy. Tyler, isn't it?"

Elena swallowed. Why did she even think that Klaus was going to let her get out of this without having to hurt someone she loves.

Klaus sighed. "Alright sweetheart, I hear that Tyler fancies Caroline a bit? What if I offer it to him? And then if he accepts, we have our answer and I won't take Caroline."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll probably have to kill you. And coming back will not be an option this time."

"But you won't hurt anyone I care about?"

He shook his head. "Won't have to, as long as you cooperate."

She nodded. "Ok."

"So we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

She begrudgingly took it. "Deal."

"I'll see you soon then sweetheart."

When Elena knew he was gone she shakily searched around for her phone, prepared to leave another message. This time one that would definitely get _her _attention.

* * *

><p>It took Katherine all of ten minutes to get there. There was rapid knocking on the door. Elena found Katherine standing there with a look of annoyed concern on her face and her phone in one hand. "What the hell is wrong with you? Is this true?" She gestured to the phone.<p>

Elena nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

"You do know that you've just signed your fucking death sentence don't you? You basically gave Klaus permission to kill you anytime he wants to. Why would you do that Elena?"

"I'm sorry. But he threatened Caroline, and Tyler, and I just-I can't standby and let people I love get hurt."

"That doesn't mean you have to lay down and take it though!" Katherine looked like she wanted to slap her. "Come on, we're going."

"Going? Going where?"

Katherine found Elena's car keys sitting on the counter and snatched them up. "We need to have a talk and I need to show you something."

Elena sighed. "Can't this wait?"

"No." Katherine grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for teasing Katlena and then nothing happening between them for two whole chapters, but they're roadtripping in the next chapter, so… ;) Talk about Elena's first kill, Katherine and Matt, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine's past will be occurring. Also in this chapter I teased one of my OTPs, Klefaroline! But, thank you for reading &amp; reviews are always greatly appreciated! :)<strong>


End file.
